


Compliments to the Chef

by actualpidgey, bittersweetangstlord, CirqueBordello (CircusTalia)



Series: Dragon Hoard AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Shiro, Dragon Hoard AU, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Household Play, M/M, Stress Relief, all characters are 18+, mama allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CirqueBordello
Summary: Hunk goes all out in prepping a fantastic dinner for his lovers. They decide to show him a proper form of gratitude.





	Compliments to the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, here are the nicknames assigned to each member of the hoard:
> 
> Daddy=Shiro  
> Mama=Allura  
> Bear=Hunk  
> Kitten=Keith  
> Doll=Pidge  
> Jewel=Lance

No one was sure what the special occasion was, but Hunk had outdone himself with dinner that night. The table had a fully cooked ham wrapped in bacon with mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, tomato soup and a cherry and chocolate pie for them to choose from for dessert. This wasn’t taking into account the pancakes he made them this morning with a simple lunch in the afternoon. It wasn't until they were seated that the hoard realized Hunk didn’t leave the kitchen unless it was to use to the bathroom. Shiro, Lance and Pidge kept checking up on him, offering their assistance which he turned down at every turn. His attention was kept to adding detail and key sauces to make his lovers more than satisfied with the bites they would take. He even set the table up without anyone noticing.

“Magnificent, Bear!” Allura clutched her utensil. “Truly outstanding.”

“You outdid yourself, sweetness,” Shiro took another bite off his plate.

“Yeah, really great,” Pidge stuffed her face full of meat and potatoes and was about to grab a slice of pie until Allura lightly smacked her hand.

“Not until you’ve finished your plate, Doll,” she said.

However, they were quick to notice Hunk snoring next to his plate, arms being used as a resting place for his head. Allura parted his hair out of the way, running her fingers through his hair. She and Daddy gave each other a knowing nod, Daddy moving away from the table to go in his true form and lift Bear into the nest.

“Should we save his plate for later?” Lance asked.

“Yes,” Allura wiped her mouth with a napkin. “And when we’re done with our meals, we’ll do all the clean-up.”

“Yes, Mama,” the remaining littles ones said as they kept eating.

 

When they were done, they cleaned the whole kitchen just as they were instructed. Pidge and Lance worked on the dishes as Keith and Allura put away the leftovers and wiped down the table and counters. They returned to the nest to see Hunk resting against Shiro’s body. Shiro nipped his bear’s face, his bear sleeping soundly. Keith’s eyes wandered over Hunk’s body, specifically his crotch area. He tugged at Allura’s hand.

“What is it, Kitten?”

“Mama, I was wondering…,” his eyes went back to Hunk. “Um….I want to thank Bear.”

“Oh?”

“I want to thank him by,” Keith struggled to finish that sentence. He put his hands up and made a shaking motion with them in front of his mouth.

Allura merely nodded, looking over to the nest.

“Well….he is asleep right now. But…,” she pondered on the thought. It had been a great meal he prepped for them. None of them had any idea why he pulled such a delicacy off. So it would only be fair to reward him. “Oh, alright. But wake him up gently.”

Keith grinned as he ran and jumped on the nest. Lance and Pidge followed behind him, with Allura sitting at the edge. He shook Hunk softly, Hunk turning his head over.

 

“Huh?” he said groggily.

“Bear,” Keith placed his hands on Hunk’s face, “we never got to thank you before you fell asleep on us.”

“Oh, that,” Hunk rubbed his eyes. “It was nothing.”

“Will you let us thank you properly?” Pidge looked up at him from his lap.

“What do you mean by properly?”

“Oh, just a little something like this,” Lance took Keith’s hands off and went in for a kiss.

Hunk kissed Jewel back, their tongues mixing in. Kitten felt a bit peeved and pushed Jewel away so he could kiss Bear next, all while Doll lifted Bear’s shirt to suck on his belly. Daddy swung his tail over them, caressing Bear’s head with it as Mama made her way to her precious family.

They readjusted themselves, Bear needing to push Kitten back. Mama picked up some lube and other protection they would use for their little recreation. Everyone got to undressing and rubbed the lube all over their private areas. Bear sat on Daddy’s tail, which wiggled its way inside of him. Jewel went behind Bear and massaged his back and shoulders, whilst Kitten went back in for a kiss. Doll wrapped herself around Bear’s waist, with Bear rubbing his belly across Doll’s clit and fingering her inside her ass. Mama went in to suck on Bear’s cock, sucking on it until it was hard and throbbing.

When Mama got Bear’s dick to rise, she tapped Kitten on the shoulder, pointing that Bear was on his way to coming. Kitten gave one last kiss before going down on him. Bear lifted Doll higher so she was at the right height for him to kiss her. He alternated between kissing her and Jewel who was still behind him, but Jewel went in for leaving hickeys across Bear’s skin. Bear’s hands went on Mama’s breasts, fondling them and squishing them to his heart’s content with his thumb running over her nipples every now and then. Daddy kept his tail turning and licked Bear's face to his amusement.

Kitten twisted his tongue around the head, easing himself to go in for the full length. He nearly choked, but he kept going at it, playing with Bear’s balls as he sucked him off. He could feel a small fountain of cum dripping out. Jewel slithered out of being between Bear and Daddy, getting on his knees and pushing Kitten.

 

“Hey, save some for me.”

Kitten rolled his eyes, keeping his mouth in Bear’s dick. That is, until Mama smacked his bum.

“Kitten, share,” Mama placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her kitten.

Kitten sighed, taking his mouth out and leaving Bear’s dick covered in his saliva. Jewel did no prepping when he shoved his face straight in. Kitten pouted, but Jewel pointed to Bear’s balls, Kitten trying to find room underneath Jewel and suck on Bear’s balls. Mama took to massaging Bear’s head, rubbing circles in his scalp. Bear scratched his back against Daddy’s scales, which were warm and had the right amount of texture for him to get a good scratching. Doll got off Bear, trying to adjust herself so she could suck on his nipples, sinking her hands underneath his chest.

They were treating him so well. They didn’t need to go this extra mile and yet they were making him so happy and relaxed. He put his hands on Doll and Jewel’s heads, keeping them in place while he kept them going. He thrust himself as best he could and moved one of his thighs next to Kitten, knowing how much Kitten liked to feel crushed. Bear closed his eyes and didn’t realize he had come until he felt his hoard members letting go of him one by one.

Daddy removed his tail whilst Jewel, Kitten, and Doll took their lips away from him. Mama grabbed his hand, petting it in her arms.

 

“Do you feel good, Bear?” Jewel asked.

Bear nodded.

“Elated.”

Daddy motioned his head to his back, the hoard climbing on top of him to be taken to a shower.

After their shower, everyone except Hunk took the sheets out and replaced them with new ones. They climbed on the nest, Shiro reverting to his half-form and lying down among his lovers. Hunk had Keith and Lance in his arms with Pidge on his stomach and Shiro and Allura close by. He slept soundly and the hoard allowed him to sleep in the next day. They made it a point to order takeout for that day, not wanting Hunk to stress himself after preparing such a fantastic meal from the previous day. Hunk wondered if he should cook extravagant meals more often.


End file.
